Calvin and Hobbe's a mess they get into
by Freakydiablo
Summary: Calvin and Hobbe's getting into more trouble
1. Default Chapter

The Cast  
  
Hobbes  
  
Calvins Mom  
  
Calvins Dad  
  
Susie  
  
Mrs. Wormwood  
  
Rosalyn  
  
Moe  
  
Principal 


	2. Preparation for the big trip

We find Calvin and Hobbes in his room, attempting to clean up his room.  
  
Calvin: Just because mom is older then us, doesn't mean that she should get to boss us around. I think that the parents and the kids should get equal authority.  
  
Hobbes: Are you done complaining yet? Your mom asked you to clean your room over a half an hour ago, and all you've done is complained the whole time!  
  
Calvin: Just who's side are you on anyways?  
  
Hobbes: No ones I just think that if you had started a half an hour ago you would be almost done, and we could go and do something outside.  
  
Calvin: Forget this!! I don't want to live here anymore. There's to many darn rules here!  
  
Hobbes: Then just where are we going to go Mr. I have an answer for everything?  
  
Calvin: I don't know yet. When your running away Hobbe's the object is to get as far away from your house as you can, not to know where your going. IDIOT!  
  
Calvin: Here (handing Hobbes a suitcase) start putting some stuff in the suitcase that we need.  
  
Hobbes: And where are you going?  
  
Calvin: We need food don't we? I'm going down and making some sandwiches, and some other stuff.  
  
Hobbes: Okay. Just make sure that you bring some tuna, and some mayonaise, some bread, and some crackers. OH yea but wait you can't forget another can of tuna. Okay?  
  
Calvin walks out of his room 


	3. A little trouble they get into

Scene: Calvin downstairs in the kitchen with multiple items out and a grocery bag back next to all the items  
  
Calvins mom: Calvin! What are you doing down here when your room is upstairs??  
  
Calvin: Me and Hobbes got really hungry, so I decided to come down here and make some food.  
  
Calvins Mom: Your just procrastinating so that you waste time. Your only hurting yourself!  
  
Calvin: Right mom I'll be sure to remember that! (putting things in the big bag)  
  
Calvin's mom: Okay.. Then what are you doing with that big grocery bag?  
  
Calvin: I'm going to use the bag as a trash can.. and I'm putting the stuff in the bag so that I can carry it upstairs.  
  
Sighing Calvin's mom walks out of the kitchen  
  
Calvin: Hmmmm. I wonder how many sandwiches I should make for the trip? I guess probably around four.  
  
Walking up the stairs with the big bag, Calvin enters his room and finds Hobbe's stuffing all kinds of clothes, comic books, pens, pencils, and some maps in the suitcase.  
  
Calvin: Jeeeeez Hobbe's I'm going to make you carry all of that.  
  
Hobbes: I guess we don't need the maps right?  
  
Calvin: Hobbe's you idiot! Those are probably the most important things that we need!!!!!  
  
Hobbe's: But you said that it doesn't matter where we go as along as were as far away from the house as possible.  
  
Sighing Calvin closes the suitcase and sneaks down the stairs and out the room.  
  
Hobbe's: Can we pick up some babe's along the way?  
  
Calvin: Is that all you ever think about???  
  
Hobbe's: Hey just because I'm more mature, and becoming more of a man then you are doesn't mean that you have to get all snooty about it!!!!!  
  
Calvin: What was that? I'm not sure that I heard you correctly……  
  
Hobbes: Oh you heard me I called you snooty!!!!  
  
Calvin: Why I ought to  
  
Hobbes: Ought to what?  
  
At that Hobbes brings out his claws, and shows them to Calvin. Calvin looking mildly afraid doesn't back down. At that Hobbes jumps on top of him  
  
Calvin: Owww! Owww! Owww! Quit biting me  
  
Hobbes: Muffinhead  
  
Calvin: Chowderface  
  
Hobbes: Dog Breath!  
  
Calvin: Your mother  
  
Hobbes: Okay stop! Just admit that I could kick your butt at any time. Okay?  
  
Calvin: Never  
  
At that point they stop and look at each other. Hobbes retracts his claws.  
  
Calvin: I guess we need to stop turning on each other and keep going.  
  
Hobbes: That's probably the smartest idea you've had all day! Besides I'm really hungry. Can we stop and eat??????  
  
Calvin: Sure ol buddy! (reaches into the brown bag and pulls out two squished sandwiches) ewww the mayo went bad!  
  
Hobbes: (In disgust).. Yuck.. What are we going to do now we don't have any food or anything?  
  
Calvin: Yea and it's getting dark 


	4. MONSTERS!!!!

Scene: Calvin and Hobbes are in the woods.. After deciding that they don't have any food they both decide it would be better to go home. And try again later.  
  
Calvin: Okay.. Let's come back tomorrow k?  
  
Hobbes: Okay but let's just go now I haven't eaten in like an hour!!  
  
Calvin: Okay let's go this way.  
  
Hobbes: But I thought we came that other way. Wayyyy over there.  
  
Calvin: But wait how bout that side.. Wait oh my gosh I don't remember the way we came!  
  
Hobbes: Don't tell me that the big adventurer is scared (howl hoots). Oh my god I want my mommy.  
  
Calvin: I thought that you weren't scared.  
  
Hobbes: Okay do you think since me and you ran away from your house and your room.. That it may be possible that the monsters are following us.. so they can attack?  
  
Calvin: Thanks Hobbes! Like I wasn't already scared enough!! Now you got me picturing some smelly, oozing, large-but dumb monster?  
  
Hobbes: I think we should sit on those rocks over there (Bats fluttering through the trees) Okay were not safe anywhere!  
  
Calvin: You think a tiger born and raised in the Jungle wouldn't be afraid of anything.  
  
Hobbes: Hey but Tigers are on the endangered species list, and if I die then there won't be hardly any tigers. So if you would like to go because there is an over population of people.. Then be my guest  
  
(Leaves start crunching from just a few feet away)  
  
Calvin: (Gasps!!) Oh my gosh what was that???  
  
Will the monster get Calvin and Hobbes? Will they ever find there way out of the woods? 


End file.
